


Agents of Empire City

by Lunarbirb



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agent AU? I'm not sure what this is, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU setting, Multi, Pre-Established Relationships, They're all post time skip ages, This is a Ferdibert fic but I wanted to sneak in others, ferdibert, mild violence, more tags will be added as we go, not beta read we die like Glenn, the ones who slither in the dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: Hubert Von Vestra is one of Edelgard's best intel agents, her right hand man. But when a mission goes wrong she needs to take matters into her left hand, Ferdinand Von Aegir. The two work together as if night and day, which is why she tasked the bright haired man and Petra to go retrieve their injured coworker.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

It was 2 a.m. on a Saturday. Why was he awake? Well, if anyone knew him, they would have known that Hubert doesn’t sleep. 

Hubert Von Vestra, the man who lives off of steady streams of caffeine and constant work; and if he did sleep it was in small spurts of time and no one was around to see it. The man who dressed in black on the hottest days and always looked refined and polished from head to toe.

The man who Ferdinand currently had to go rescue from a mission gone awry. The man who infuriated him in their school days up until recently, where the two finally started to get along, in some sense. But even then, Hubert was a stubborn man.

_“Hubert, where are you?”_ Ferdinand hissed over the comms, pressed tight against the wall while he made his way through the building where said man was injured.

Hubert, who huffed at the sound of Ferdinand’s tone through the earpiece he wore, it static filled and damaged state making it hard to decipher most words. But he managed to hear the important parts of the question, giving a hushed _“Third floor, sixth room to the right.”_ He wasn’t even sure if his own communication’s were even working for outgoing speech.

Ferdinand quietly made his way through the building, weaving his way through the empty building, avoiding all contact he could until he could reach Hubert. “I’ll be there soon.” He replied, glancing behind him to see Petra following behind him. She was just as silent as Hubert was on the job, not a sound leaving her. 

“Scout the hall while I go retrieve him.” Ferdinand whispered to Petra, who in turn gave a curt nod. 

“I’ll see to it.” She replied, staying behind while her companion went forward. They both were capable of working on their own, but Edelgard insisted Ferdinand took Petra with him. Caspar volunteered but Edelgard vetoed him, saying he was too loud to go on this one.

Edging the door open quietly, he peeked inside the sixth room as Hubert had told him. Hubert was slouched against the far corner wall, a steady stream of blood oozing from his split lip and various other places. He looked worse for wear. Ferdinand’s eyebrows furrowed together as he quickly scoped the room before moving forward, gun still at his side. 

“Hubert--What happened?” He asked, crouching before the other as he quietly figured out how to help him. He was holding his ribs, so something must have hit him with great force. “Tell me later. Let’s get you out of here.” He quickly followed, easing him up to his feet.

Hubert winched and bit back a hiss, exhaling sharply through his nose. 

“I know, but you’ll have to deal with it until we get back to Dorothea…” Ferdinand whispered, holding Hubert securely as he led him out of the building. Petra was waiting for them at the end of the hall, two men knocked out by her.

“They were hostile.” She said simply, her tone even as she looked at Hubert. “Whatever it had been, it must have been strong to get you, Hubert.” She said, pausing with her eyebrows furrowed. “Or--oh what’s the word…” 

“Not now Petra, we have to leave.” Ferdinand cut in, hating to cut her off but Hubert was bleeding and it was soaking into his own clothes. “We need to get him to Dorothea.”

With a nod of understanding, Petra helped Ferdinand usher their friend and co-worker out of the abandoned building and into their transport. 

Back at the headquarters, Hubert was situated in the medical wing. He was asleep for the time being, having lost too much blood to keep a steady consciousness. Ferdinand stayed by his side until Dorothea threatened to throw him out, telling him that Hubert would be fine. 

“Ferdie, please. Do you doubt me?” Dorothea said, arms crossed over her chest and a worried frown making her lower lip pout. “If you want to help, bring me some tea. I’ll also need the reports for this mission, I would like to see what could have caused this.” She sighed, rubbing her temple with one of her hands.

Ferdinand huffed, his eyebrows furrowing further together (if that was even possible). 

“Dorothea, I’m not an intern.” He said, his tone slightly offended. However, he was just as tired as he looked, his eyes felt heavy and his bones felt like they were made of lead. “I’ll ask Bernadetta to bring you the reports, however.” He sighed, pushing himself up to stand. “...let me know when he wakes up, okay?” Was all he asked, watching her nod before heading for the door.

“Of course, Ferdie.” She said with a small smile, watching the redhead leave.

With a sigh, she looked back at Hubert’s sleeping form on the bed. “Oh Hubie, you idiot.” She shook her head before returning to her desk. She had checked everything before leaving the room of course, having his vitals shown on her second monitor to make sure his heart rate didn’t drop further or his blood pressure spiked.

As requested though, Bernadetta’s little icon popped up in the corner of her screen with a small envelope. Ah, the files she asked for.

Now to see what happened....

_Oh._ That’s not good.

* * *

Ferdinand had fallen asleep at his desk, his red locks sprawled out around him on the cool solid metal under his arms. He woke with a start, a little snort leaving him as his head shot up. He had hair sticking to the side of his face from where it was pressed against it, his eyes still a bit droopy with sleep.

“Good Morning, Mr. Sleepyhead!” Caspar teased, slapping him on the shoulder.

Ferdinand pulled his hair away from his face, pouting at Caspar. “What is it Caspar?” He rubbed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing when he straightened his back. Goddess, why did he fall asleep here of all places? He ached more than he did before he fell asleep.

“Dorothea sent me to find you. Or rather, Linhardt told me that Dorothea told him to get you, but he was too sleepy to move. Hubert’s awake, and oh boy he looks GROSS.” Caspar said, plopping a paper cup down by Ferdinand’s hand. “Also, some tea, from Byleth.” 

Ferdinand sighed, grateful for the tea. He ignored about half of what Caspar said, but he felt whatever energy he had returned at the mention of Hubert being awake. “Thank you Caspar, I’ll be there soon.” He yawned, standing from his desk and took the cup with him. He quietly nursed at the lukewarm tea, figuring this wasn’t Caspar’s first priority. 

Linhardt was currently checking on Hubert when Ferdinand arrived, his dark green hair pulled back into a lazy bun. He yawned into his arm while he waited for the blood pressure cuff to release, removing it once it did. 

“Your vitals are fine, Hubert. Take these.” Linhardt shoved some pills into Hubert’s hand and moved the bedside tray over his lap, where a cup of water waited. “Take them.” He said, his tone serious. It switched back to its usual laid back one when Ferdinand opened the door. “Ah, Ferdinand. I’m glad Caspar found you.” He gave a lazy smile. “As you can see, your lover boy is awake.” It was rare for him to tease, but he felt it would lighten the mood. And if it didn’t, he got to see them both flustered.

Ferdinand gave a tired smile, walking inside the room. “Yes, he did. I was told you were supposed to find me, however.” He said, sitting down in one of the chairs. Linhardt shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll be in the next room.” Linhardt shrugged, leaving them. Before he closed the door though, he paused and looked at Ferdinand. “Make sure he takes those.” He huffed, pointing to the pulls in Hubert’s hand before closing the door and lowkey glaring as he walked by the glass stretch of wall. Ferdinand rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to Hubert, sitting where he was able to reach if he needed.

Hubert looked at him tiredly, bags under his eyes even more prominent now than before. “Hello, Ferdie.” He hummed, idly munching on dried banana bits. Petra had left them for him when she visited earlier that morning, but he was still asleep. “You look absolutely terrible.” He cracked a weak smile, leaning his head back into the pillows, the pills left on the table. 

Ferdinand chuckled. “You don’t look so good, either, my dear.” He said and moved a lock of black hair away from Hubert’s eyes. “When I found you, you were barely conscious.” He sighed, leaning his forehead gently on Hubert’s shoulder. 

“Well, I was bleeding quite profusely.” 

“Shut up. Take your pills.” Ferdinand pouted, straightening up again. 

It was Hubert’s turn to roll his eyes as he moved slowly, but eventually took the pills awaiting him. He cringed at it but still took them, laying his head back once again. “Do I get a prize now?” 

Ferdinand’s laugh was airy. “A prize?”

“Yes, a prize.” Hubert replied, rolling his head toward him. “I don’t listen to just anyone, you know.” He teased, an easy smile donning his lips. Around Ferdinand, Hubert was genuinely happier, allowing himself to smile and be more light. However, most of his cold exterior remained if others were around. 

“I’m not sure if you deserve one.” Ferdinand said lightly, leaning over to press a kiss on Hubert’s lips. He pulled away before Hubert could pull him back, a pout remaining. Ferdinand chuckled at him and leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m afraid that will have to suffice, Hubert.” 

Hubert huffed and eased himself up to sit, winching slightly at the ache in his ribs. Ferdinand picked up the clipboard left, reading over the notes. He pouted a bit at them, putting the clipboard back down when he was done. “You broke a rib, no wonder why you’re so sore.” He sighed, rubbing sleep out of his eye. He needed some better tea...he had tossed out the one Caspar had brought him earlier. 

“Would you like some coffee while I’m out? Or anything else?” Ferdinand asked, pushing himself up out of his chair. He needed to go for a walk. Probably shower too. “I’m going to go home and shower. I can bring you your good coffee instead of the, uh, as you put it “dirt water” from the coffeeshop.” 

Hubert snorted at his quoting, feeling another easy smile inch its way onto his lips. “That would be lovely, my dear.” He croaked, having laid back down to ease the pressure on his ribs. “Maybe some proper food?”

“Of course. I’ll ask Linhardt what you’re allowed to eat, though I suppose you probably don’t have any eating restrictions.” Ferdinand replied, giving him another quick kiss before leaving him to himself.

Hubert watched as Ferdinand went, feeling the smile that was on his face drop as he felt tired once again. He sighed and closed his eyes, opting to just rest. He didn’t necessarily sleep, having still been aware of his surroundings. Every odd sound made him open his eyes, glance around and then close them again. He was uneasy, but it wasn’t like he had much choice other than to stay there. He was hooked up to so many different things, different things that beeped every time he moved too much or if he fell into too much of a deep sleep.

It wasn’t intended for this to happen, not at all. It was supposed to be but an intel mission, where he went in and got back out. But no one could have expected the mutated man waiting in the room, teeth gnashing like a wolf and eyes red as crimson. It couldn’t speak, nor did it want to. The thoughts of it made Hubert shiver. 

It seems The Ones Who Slither had much more than they expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda just fluff and Hubert lowkey complaining. It's a little bit short but the next one should be longer!

“One black coffee, Hubert!” The barista’s voice called, placing the cup on the counter as Hubert gave her a small thank you before taking his order and leaving the cafe. 

It had been roughly two weeks since Linhardt deemed him healed enough to leave, but advised that he shouldn’t do much activity until his rib had fully healed. He was no miracle worker, despite people’s claims, he was just good at his job and used his knowledge for good. Hubert begrudgingly agreed to take time off of work, rather deciding to take the time to do whatever hobby he had.

...which was none. Hubert was a boring man—he often wondered why Ferdinand was dating him. It had been nearly five years since the two started dating, hell, they even share an apartment together now. 

With a sigh, Hubert sat down at his desk tucked away in the corner at home, sipping at his coffee in silence. His fingers itched to work, but Edelgard refused to let him have any of the papers he acquired from his previous intelligence scouting. He pouted, tapping away at his laptop’s keyboard blankly. Maybe he could finish that book he was reading…no, he finished that already. Cook something? He was an awful cook and he knew it.

Hubert leaned back in his chair, staring at the white roof with furrowed brows and squinted eyes. He hadn’t heard a usually loud man enter their home, he hadn’t noticed when he set a brown envelope down onto the desk nor when he circled around the desk and leaned back onto it. 

“Hubert.” 

Hubert blinked back into reality and lifted his head from its rest on the back of the chair, looking at Ferdinand with slightly wider eyes than usual. His face relaxed a bit when he saw him smile, feeling his own lips twitch into a small smile. 

“Hello, my dear. How was work?” He asked, leaning forward in his chair to push it out. 

“The usual.” Ferdinand replied, leaning to the side to press a kiss to Hubert’s cheekbone. “I brought you something to do, I know you’ve been bored.” His tone had a light tease to it as he spoke, tapping the envelope to gesture to it.

“Reports?” Hubert said when he opened it with his narrow fingers, his eyes scanning over the text. “Ah, did Petra find this?” 

“Can you tell?” His boyfriend hummed, standing once again. 

“Her English has gotten very good over the years, but even then she still has some grammatical errors.” Hubert commented, grabbing his glasses from the spot where he left them on his desk. 

“Indeed, she’s improved greatly.” Ferdinand replied as he walked across the room to their bed, flopping onto his back with a tired sigh. His legs were a bit sore from all the crawling he had to do earlier, why couldn’t they send Bernie? Of course the nervous girl refused though, and everyone else was busy. 

_ “I’m not sure...I’m not even a field agent! Bernie is just a lab tech!” Bernadetta stammered, shaking her head.  _

_ “You’re much smaller than Ferdinand though—“ Ashe said, the slightly bulkier tech said. It didn’t help the situation though.  _

_ “I will just mess up! I’m sorry Ferdie.”  _

_ “It’s okay, Bernadetta. I’ll go.” Ferdinand had given her a smile and went on his way after gathering his needed supplies. _

“—ou hungry, Ferdinand?” Hubert's words cut through Ferdinand's thoughts, making him lift his head and look over at the black haired man. 

“Mm...a bit, yes.” Ferdinand replied, sitting up. “Should I cook or would you like to go out?” He yawned, stretching a bit. 

“The question seems to only be dependent on how tired you are.” Hubert placed the documents on his desk and the glasses landed on top of them as he stood up from his chair, circling around to sit on the bed with Ferdinand. 

“Hmm...how does that nice Romanian restaurant down the road sound?” Ferdinand said, a tired smile coming onto his face. Hubert chuckled and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand gently. 

“Sounds good. I’ll call to see if they have any seats available.” He said and left Ferdinand in their bedroom. 

* * *

After showering and cleaning himself up, Ferdinand felt less achy at least. And with a good meal he felt even better. 

“Ready to go?” Hubert gave him a faint smile, but to Ferdinand it was a regular smile. Eventually he’d get bigger ones out of him. Eventually,

“Of course, shall we?” He smiled back, tying off the red ribbon in his hair. He let Hubert take his hand in his own as the two left their modest apartment. The two chatted in soft voices, mostly Hubert asking about how the office was going. He knew Caspar tended to pester Ashe and Sylvain often hounded Claude if he weren’t around. Even if he was it still happened but it was much less, since they had grown used to Huberts glare. 

At the restaurant the two were shown to their table and they ordered when ready, continuing their previous conversation until their food arrived.

Happy, full, and relatively relaxed, the two went home and Ferdinand helped Hubert with the remaining bandages on his ribs. 

“They feel better, I can say that.” He said, looking at the area. It no longer looked warped either, but there was going to be a scar.

“They feel better internally, too.” Hubert huffed, laying back on the bed gently. He could move better too at least. “Perhaps Edelgard will allow me to return to work. I’ve been quite bored at home.” 

“I’m afraid she said a few more days, dear Hubert. You’ll be able to read over the documents at least for some entertainment I suppose.” Ferdinand replied, gently patting his lanky leg before joining him on the bed. “You’ll be back soon enough.” He gave a small smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek before laying on his stomach lazily. 

Hubert huffed but didn’t fight back, rather just rolled onto his side facing his boyfriend. “If you insist. I will deal with only the paperwork you’ve given me until Edelgard allows me back.” He hummed, tone almost sarcastic.

Ferdinand lazily swatted him. “I’m going to sleep.” He stated, rolling his head to the other side and smiled into his pillow when Hubert silently cuddled up against him, resting his head between his shoulder blades with a small kiss. 

“Goodnight then, my dear.”

“Goodnight, Hubie.”


End file.
